1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit, a method for activating passenger protection means, and a sensor for outputting a crash-relevant signal.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known from published German patent document DE 102 50 920 A1 that in data transmissions in passenger protection systems such narrow pulses occur during pulse width modulation that problems with regard to electromagnetic compatibility may result.